


1000 univers parallèles - je te trouverai

by Elopez7228



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Don't Know Where This Is Going
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Ben et Rey, Rey et Ben. 1000 univers parallèles - un lien unique.
Relationships: Ben - Relationship, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 15





	1. 1-10 mots

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un défi du confinement : mars-avril 2020.  
> Une plate-forme d'écriture en ligne lance 3 fois par semaine une contrainte et demande un court chapitre (7000 caractères max) sur le sujet. Parce que je suis infatigable sur le Reylo, j'ai décidé de faire de chacun de mes chapitres une AU Reylo connectée aux précédentes. C'est improvisé chapitre après chapitre. Je ne sais pas où ça me mène.

Allongée sur le dos sur son lit métallique, Rey contemplait le plafond du dortoir. La pluie battait contre les carreaux, régulière, brisant seule le silence de l’orphelinat.

L’enfant ne trouvait pas le sommeil et sondait l’obscurité à la recherche d’une sensation.

La sensation.

Parfois, elle avait l’impression d’être comme possédée, comme si ses pensées ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ressentait une colère, ou un chagrin, qui n’était pas les siens.

Ça avait toujours été le cas, depuis aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne. En grandissant, elle avait d’abord pensé que c’était pareil pour tous les enfants, que tous étaient reliés à travers l’espace et le temps à un autre enfant autre part, qu’ils ne connaissaient pas mais dont ils ressentaient les émotions. Un compagnon ; une âme-soeur.

Mais quand elle avait évoqué cette autre moitié d’elle à voix haute, les pensionnaires avaient ri ou pris peur ; quant aux adultes, ils la regardaient avec une sorte de fascination morbide. Si bien que pour éviter les brimades et les questions embarrassantes des psychologues se réjouissant du moindre impair, elle avait appris à dissimuler cette partie d’elle et à prétendre que ça n’existait pas.

Mais dans le silence de la nuit, elle s’abandonnait à ce lien étrange avec l’Autre. l’Autre était un garçon, de ça Rey n’avait aucun doute.

Elle l’avait appelé Kyloren, comme sa peluche.

Kyloren ne lui parlait pas et elle ignorait à quoi il ressemblait ni quel âge il avait ; mais elle savait quand il était heureux ou malheureux, quand il était serein, et quand il avait mal. Il était de nature mélancolique, et Rey ressentait parfois des vagues de désarroi s’emparer d’elle à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, sans explication, quelle que soit son occupation du moment, et elle savait que Kyloren n’allait pas bien.

Elle tentait de le rassurer à distance, de lui adresser des sensations de réconfort, lui racontait des histoires, s’imaginait lui transmettre par la force de la pensée ses petits bonheurs à elle : les brioches au sucre des dimanches matin ou la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Elle le sentait s’apaiser, ressentait sa gratitude et souriait en secret, ravie d’avoir apporté un peu de bonheur à son mystérieux ami. 

Parce qu’elle était seule et insignifiante, une enfant née sous X que personne n’avait voulu adopter de peur qu’elle ne présente un syndrôme d’alcoolisme foetal, Rey imaginait Kyloren comme son contraire en tout. Elle était une fille, c’était un garçon. Elle était petite, il était grand. Elle vivait de rien dans un orphelinat vétuste, il était millionnaire et habitait une villa en bord de mer. Elle avait été abandonnée par une mère trop droguée pour s’occuper d’elle, il était choyé par ses parents aux métiers prestigieux, sa mère serait politicienne et son père, pilote d’avion. 

Des heures durant, les yeux dans le vague, Rey imaginait inverser sa vie et celle de Kyloren. Souvent le sommeil l’emportait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce soir, Rey ne dormait pas.

Elle avait enfin trouvé Kyloren, à force de sonder l’obscurité. Et il n’était pas dans on état normal.

La présence de la fille se manifesta à lui et l’adolescent songea que le moment était mal choisi. 

Il ignorait qui était ce fantôme qui occupait un coin de son esprit, mais depuis un peu moins de dix ans, il ressentait des émotions qui n’étaient pas les siennes et qu’il avait fini, par habitude, à attribuer à une amie imaginaire ; elle s’appelait Soleil, ou du moins c’était le nom qui s’était imposé, tant elle était bienveillante et lumineuse. Elle dissipait sa mélancolie comme ses chagrins et il était habituellement heureux de sentir sa chaleur sous sa peau… ça donnait un semblant de sens à la vacuité de son existence.

Mais là, Soleil tombait mal.

Ben s’était glissé sur la banquette arrière de la BMW et faisait à travers la vitre signe à Poe de le rejoindre. 

– Par ici ! Ma mère ne pensera jamais à venir nous chercher dans le garage.

– Ce serait le premier endroit où la mienne viendrait me chercher, rétorqua le deuxième adolescent, un garçon à la peau mat et aux longs cils.

– Passe la beu.

Poe vint s’installer à côté de Ben et ce dernier verrouilla la voiture de l’intérieur. 

Sans attendre, Poe dégaina un sachet de bouquets sechés d’un joli vert tendre. Ben tira de ses poches du tabac en vrac et du papier à rouler.

– Ton père ne sera pas furieux que tu fumes dans sa caisse ?

– Si sûrement, répondit Ben en léchant le papier à cigarette, mais il est parti plusieurs jours avec son camion. Il n’en saura jamais rien.

– Il vit où, ton père, quand il part comme ça ?

Ben haussa les épaules :

– Dans une hutte au bord de l’autoroute ? J’m’en fous et je crois que lui aussi. Tout ce qui l’intéresse c’est de mettre un max de distance entre lui et ma mère. 

Il alluma le joint, tira la première bouffée.

Soudain tout lui parut sombre, humide et froid. Il crut entendre la pluie battre sur les carreaux de la voiture et leva les yeux, perplexe.

Il se trouvait à l’intérieur du garage. Il avait halluciné ou quoi ? Est-ce qu’il allait faire un bad trip ? L’herbe lui semblait plutôt bonne pourtant. Ben tendit le joint à Poe en fronçant les sourcils. 

La tête en arrière, l’adolescent savourait la sensation diffuse de la drogue dans ses poumons en contemplait le cuir fin qui tapissait le plafond de la voiture, et dont la texture lui paraissait se transformer sous ses yeux.

C’était des dalles, des carrés de cette matière hideuse dont on faisait des faux plafonds pour diminuer les nuisances sonores. 

Il était assis sur un lit à l’armature métallique, au milieu d’un dortoir plongé dans l’obscurité.

Une bourrasque de vent fit trembler les carreaux de la fenêtre et Ben tourna la tête.

Il n’était pas seul. Assise dans le lit, les genoux remontés sous le menton, se tenait une fillette toute frêle, au regard intense.

Elle le voyait.

Ce n’était pas une hallucination.

Et soudain, sa chaleur l’envahit, et il la reconnut.

– Soleil ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrainte du 20 mars  
> 10 mots imposés : Impair, dos, histoire, orphelinat, hutte, millionnaire, sucre, renard, furieux, autoroute.


	2. Chapter 2

– C’est fini.

Roulée en boule sur son lit, Rey sanglotait en silence. 

Le matelas se creusa et elle tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de s’asseoir sur son lit. C’était Rose, une fillette d’origine vietnamienne d’un an son aînée, qui avait intégré le foyer l’an passé. 

– Est-ce que ça va ? souffla Rose en lui caressa doucement le dos.

Rey se redressa. Elle allait mieux. C’était fini. Elle sourit tristement à son amie qui lui ouvrit les bras et toutes les deux s’étreignirent longuement. Les larmes gagnèrent Rose, qui partageait son chagrin et son soulagement, et elles les laissèrent couler.

Le coeur de Rey se réchauffait peu à peu. La présence de Rose lui faisait du bien, mais aussi celle, secrète, de Kyloren. Il n’était pas là physiquement mais il séchait ses larmes et lui insufflait du courage.

– Tu as été incroyable, dit Rose en relâchant son étreinte. Je n’aurais jamais osé tenir tête à Plutt comme tu l’as fait.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris… sourit tristement Rey.

Elle le savait, pourtant, mais elle n’était pas certaine de pouvoir en parler.

Elle détestait les rendez-vous avec le psychologue, ce type visqueux qui s’approchait d’elle quand ils étaient seuls et qui laissait traîner sa main sur ses cuisses ou ses fesses. Il lui faisait horreur, avec ses doigts partout sur sa peau, et sa langue affreuse qui pointait entre ses lèvres. 

Ce matin même, le coeur battant, debout derrière la porte, elle n’osait pas entrer dans le bureau pour son rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Elle avait peur, son ventre était noué, ses poings serrés. Elle portait un pantalon et un Tshirt à manches longues, espérant dissimuler son corps autant que possible, ne surtout pas attirer l’attention du prédateur.

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, alors qu’elle sentait la panique la gagner.

Kyloren avait ressenti cela, lui aussi, où qu’il soit, car sa présence s’était imposée à Rey, comme une main amie posée sur son épaule. Bien qu’il ne soit pas physiquement présent et qu’il ne parlât pas, il répondait à sa peur par des vagues de réconfort qui au début, lui firent du bien.

Ce jour là, ce n’était pourtant pas de réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Pénétrer dans l’antre de Plutt le coeur léger n’empêcherait pas ce dernier de lui toucher les cuisses sous prétexte de l’aider à prendre place sur le fauteuil. A elle comme aux autres, il disait qu’il avait de la tendresse pour les petites filles et qu’il était naturellement câlin, prétendument pour les mettre à l’aise. Il demandait à les prendre dans ses bras, insistait pour qu’elles s’installent sur ses genoux. Les plus jeunes, les plus naïves, ne comprenaient pas le piège ; ça empirait comme elles grandissaient.

La semaine précédente, il avait glissé la main dans son pantalon pendant toute la séance. Elle voyait le mouvement de haut en bas sous la braguette. Rey avait déclaré que c’était dégoûtant et qu’elle se plaindrait à la directrice Kanata. Alors, il avait répondu qu’elle était une orpheline dans un foyer et qu’il pouvait facilement l’empêcher de voir des gens, faire interdire les sorties, et si elle voulait vraiment jouer les fortes têtes, il pourrait ajouter un avertissement à son dossier psychologique. Ça la suivrait partout ensuite… voulait-elle être étiquetée comme une gamine difficile ?

Rey savait que les dossiers personnels des adolescents les plus insolents étaient alourdis de notes de cet ordre, qui les privaient de sorties et augmentaient la fréquence des visites du psychologue. Elle avait eu peur, elle s’était tue.

Elle ne voulait pas être sereine, ni guillerette. Elle voulait que Plutt ne la touche plus jamais, ni elle ni aucune des autres pensionnaires de l’orphelinat. Et soudain, Kyloren l’avait accompagnée dans sa rage. C’était comme… suivre un fil. Elle avait fermé les yeux, inspiré profondément, et senti sa colère monter en elle, gonfler, grossir, jusqu’à se répandre dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, jusqu’au bout de ses doigts. 

Plutt ne poserait pas la main sur elle. 

Plutt ne poserait plus jamais la main sur personne. 

C’était comme si elle était autre. Elle n’était plus Rey, l’orpheline intimidée par un homme adulte qui avait toute autorité sur elle ; elle était Kyloren, cet ado aux yeux noirs qui ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Et c’était Kyloren autant que Rey qui avait franchi la porte du bureau.

L’accueil mielleux, les attouchements. Les protestations, la colère puis la déferlante.

Elle avait crié. Elle avait hurlé sa rage et sa haine, hurlé au nom de toutes les victimes de ce salaud infâme, ouvert la porte à la volée et alerté les surveillantes et la directrice. On avait accouru. 

Plutt avait nié bien entendu. 

Il avait prétendu qu’elle était folle, qu’elle était une gamine mentalement déficiente, un bébé-alcoolisé. Qu’elle faisait des crises d’anxiété qu’il fallait traiter.

Mais Rose était intervenue, et après elle, toutes les pensionnaires avaient dénoncé, à leur tour, le chantage atroce que leur faisait subir le psychologue. 

Certaines fillettes avaient des bleus sur les cuisses ; on avait appelé la police.

La journée avait été longue et confuse pour tous ; les jours suivants seraient aussi longs et aussi confus. Rey devait dormir. Son témoignage serait clé dans les accusations qui pesaient sur Monsieur Plutt.   
Mais ce soir, bien qu’écrasée de fatigue, elle comprenait enfin qu’elle avait gagné : il ne la toucherait plus jamais, ni elle ni aucune autre.

C’était fini.

A cet instant, le réconfort doux et chaud induit par la présence de Kyloren au fond de son coeur fut bienvenu.

C’était juste ce qu’il lui fallait.

Il lui avait donné la force de se battre quand elle avait peur ; à présent, il apaisait son tourment.

Rey sentit son souffle ralentir alors que la torpeur du sommeil la gagnait. Elle était orpheline mais elle n’était pas abandonnée ; quelque part à travers le monde, Kyloren était son âme-soeur.

Elle ne serait jamais seule. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi 2 : 23 mars  
> Le chapitre doit commencer par : "c'est fini".


	3. 3 - pas de lettre A

Cher inconnu,

J’ignore tout de toi. J’ignore ton nom, qui tu es. J’ignore où tu vis. Il est évident que tu es plus vieux que moi, c’est tout.

Enfin, “vieux”... non. Disons plus profond ? Tu sembles discerner des choses que je me représente péniblement.

Je te donne un nom, celui de mon nounours. J’y tiens énormément. Il ne me quitte guère, comme toi.

Il m’est difficile de comprendre comment nous nous connectons, tous les deux. Ce que tu veux et ce que tu es pour moi.

Un frère ?

Un double ?

Un protecteur ?

Un simple témoin des épisodes de mon existence ?

Je sens que nous sommes différents.

Je suis petite, plus jeune que toi et très seule. Tes yeux sont tristes, tes cheveux sombres, tu es presque un homme. Tu es doux et colérique en même temps… Ce sont des choses ressenties lors de nos mystérieuses connexions.

Tu comptes plus que tu ne peux y songer pour moi, mon inconnu.

J’en rêve les nuits ; tes yeux et ton sourire tendre bien que toujours triste, cette sensibilité si je souffre et ton soutien envers et contre tout.

J’écris cette lettre pour moi, pour toi, comme un secret.

Tout simplement pour te dire combien ton existence me donne du sens et un but unique, pour toujours : te trouver.

Merci.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui alors C'EST COURT.
> 
> JE SAIS.
> 
> Mais allez écrire une fanfic SANS LA LETTRE A, je vous regarde. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant avec les humains. A la fois si fragiles et si combatifs… On s’attache facilement à eux.

La vie, la mort, l’amour, la haine… des concepts qui prennent leur sens quand ils les tiennent entre leurs mains.

Et depuis quelques temps, j’ai trouvé une ressemblance étrange, une symétrie même, entre deux d’entre eux. Leur solitude et leur détresse était leur point commun… leur façon de m’appeler, de m’invoquer presque, pour trouver un sens à leur vie, m’a interpellée.

Lui, presque un adulte. Un ado aux idées noires, avec des pulsions violentes, de la haine plein la gorge, de la rage au bout des doigts.

Elle, encore une fillette. Désespérée de trouver une famille, un sentiment d’appartenance, abandonnée par tout et par tous, survivant au jour le jour, anonyme et insignifiante, mais avec dans le cœur une passion brûlante ; la détermination de s’en sortir.

Il aurait pu la broyer à mains nues, cette frêle créature innocente.

Et pourtant ?

J’étais curieuse. Il émanait d’eux quelque chose qui m’empêchait de passer outre, qui m’interdisait de les ignorer. Alors j’ai saisi leurs vies, leurs âmes chaudes, pulsant doucement à travers l’espace et le temps, et je les ai liées l’une à l’autre. Leurs âmes se sont entrelacées, leurs cœurs apaisés.

J’ai su, à cet instant, qu’un vide venait d’être comblé. Ils n’étaient qu’un, deux moitiés d’un même protagoniste, deux faces d’une même pièce. L’équilibre.

Comment deux humains nés avant tant d’années d’écart pouvaient-ils n’avoir qu’une moitié d’âme ? C’était fascinant… Mais le meilleur restait à venir.

Désormais liés, ils ont grandi, à la fois distants et si proches. S’accomplissant l’un à travers l’autre.

J’ai assisté à la rébellion de la fillette, quand il est entré dans son âme pour lui donner la force de repousser son tortionnaire, et qu’il l’a réconfortée ensuite.

J’ai assisté au deuil du garçon, quand son père s’est tué sur la route et qu’il est devenu si violent qu’il a failli se tuer à son tour ; c’est elle qui a trouvé comment ouvrir les vannes de son chagrin, libérer sa détresse, et laisser couler les larmes… et l’a réconforté ensuite, à son tour.

Saisissant leurs âmes à nouveau, je n’ai plus trouvé laquelle était à qui. Elles s’étaient fondues en une seule.. J’ai tenté de les séparer, pour voir leurs réactions, si leurs vies changeraient… le lien m’a résisté.

A moi, la Force !

Deux êtres éphémères, finis, de chair et de sang, m’ont résisté.

Mon orgueil a été blessé. Comment osaient-ils, créatures insignifiantes, me mettre en défaut ? J’ai forcé, j’ai lutté. J’ai arraché l’âme de la fille et j’ai vu mourir le garçon.

Alors j’ai regretté.

A quoi bon ? J’avais ma réponse, l’expérience était faite. Lier deux âmes, c’était facile. Les séparer ensuite, c’était les tuer tous les deux. Ils n’étaient pas morts, heureusement, simplement en souffrance. Une souffrance dans leurs âmes, infiniment plus profonde que celles de la chair. J’ai laissé leurs plaies se cicatriser, leurs blessures se panser.

Ils ont retrouvés leurs couleurs, repris goût à la vie.

Deux êtres indissociables. Une dyade. Ils s’aiment sans même se connaître, d’un amour au-delà des émotions humaines.

Que se passera-t-il lorsqu’ils se croiseront ? Une déflagration ? L’équilibre ? J’attends de voir. Je me suis attachée à eux, à mon tour…. Alors j’ai cessé de les tourmenter et je me contente de les observer, à présent.

Finiront-ils par se trouver ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "challenge : choisir un narrateur non humain et, comme toujours, rédiger un court texte"


	5. Alexandrins

Je ne sais si je dois me réjouir ou me plaindre  
Je maudis cet endroit où mon enfance est morte  
Ma mère est silencieuse, ses soupirs m’insupportent  
Tenir les apparences, toujours mentir et feindre.

Devant moi l’inconnu. C’est un nouveau départ  
Bravo maman. Tu t’es débarrassée de moi  
“C’est trop dur”, tu es seule et tu n’y arrives pas  
Je connais ton discours qui encore nous sépare

Tu en voulais un autre, voilà la vérité  
Un plus beau, un plus drôle, un qui t’admirerait  
Alors que je n’inspire que de sombres regrets  
Tu songes à la carrière que tu m’as sacrifiée.

Bravo, c’est pour mon bien, comme tu me le répètes  
Tu m’envoies chez ton frère faire mon éducation  
Mentant sur tes motifs et sur ta déception  
Tu renies ton enfant, toujours tu me rejettes.

Je pars alors, ce jour, l’oncle vient me chercher  
Cette maison fut témoin de notre déchirure  
Mon père est mort et tu restes seule en ces murs  
Lui non plus j’ai bien vu, tu ne l’as pas aimé.

Insolent, indolent, toujours je suis coupable  
Je dois passer le bac, j’ai déjà redoublé  
Tu n’as pas cru en moi, n’a jamais écouté  
Tu ignores mes talents, ce dont je suis capable.

J’avancerai sans toi, maman, j’ai des amis  
J’ai vécu sans remords l’éclat de ma jeunesse  
Poe est à mes côtés, partage mes ivresses  
Je compte aussi sur celle qui hante mes nuits

Car elle est toujours là, lumineuse merveille.  
Elle m’aime tel que je suis, elle ne me juge pas  
Ses rêves sont les miens, elle a confiance en moi  
Je ne suis rien sans elle, mon Amour,  
Soleil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le défi du jour : un chapitre en alexandrins


	6. Chapter 6

“Les perruches ne portent pas de mascara” ? C’est quoi ce titre ?  
– Une métaphore sur l’absurdité de la vie et la vacuité des injonctions sociétales.

Poe reposa la liasse de feuillets que Ben lui avait mis entre les mains.  
– Non mais en vrai ? C’est ton devoir de lettres ?  
– C’est un combo entre mon DM de lettres et celui de l’option théâtre : c’est une pièce contemporaine pour deux comédiens et deux comédiennes.   
– En alexandrins ?! s’exclama Poe qui venait de parcourir rapidement une page au hasard.  
– Partiellement. Un des personnages est une caricature d’auteur raté. Il passe son temps sur des sites d’aspirants écrivains qui noircissent des pages de tartines médiocres en s’auto-congratulant ou en geignant continuellement. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi aucun éditeur ne veut de ses torchons qu'il prend pour des chefs d'oeuvre et il fait dans le pathos. Ergo : les alexandrins.  
– C’est… assez cool… je crois ?

Ben haussa les épaules :  
– J’en suis content. On verra ce qu’en disent les profs.   
– Et quel rapport avec le titre ? Les perruches ? Le mec est éleveur ?  
– Il y a une sorte de parallèle entre la voisine dont il fait la connaissance parce qu’elle lui demande de garder *sa perruche* un week-end, et la façon dont il la juge, sous un angle assez misogyne. Au final, il est condescendant et il se croit très spirituel mais c’est sa vie à lui, qui est vaine. L’ensemble de la pièce déroule cette prise de conscience.   
– Okay, bin j’espère que tu vas ramasser un max de points pour le bac avec cette merveille.  
– Ouais, moi aussi. Et à propos de théâtre, tu viendras voir la pièce de fin d’année ?  
– J’en sais rien, répondit Poe en s’avachissant dans le canapé. Les profs de théâtre sont des tarés qui ne font que des pièces fumeuses et symboliques auxquelles personne ne comprend rien… la dernière fois je me suis fait bien chier, sauf ton respect.

Ben aurait voulu rire, mais il ne parvint qu’à pincer les lèvres. Si même son meilleur ami n’avait que du mépris pour son activité théâtrale, il devait décidément être bon à rien. Sa mère avait raison.  
– Oh, je déconne ! Sourit Poe en cherchant son tabac et son briquet dans ses poches. Bien sûr que je viendrai ! Je vais pas te laisser t’humilier devant une salle vide !  
– T’es con. Observa Ben, qui choisit de ne pas se mettre en colère devant ce nouveau camouflet. Poe ne comprenait pas son art lui non plus, en dépit de l’amitié qu’il lui portait. Finalement à part Soleil, personne ne le comprenait vraiment. 

Depuis presque un an qu’il avait emménagé chez son oncle, Ben n’avait pas fait l’effort de changer.  
“Changer”, comme l’aurait souhaité sa mère, quand elle l’avait envoyé en pension chez tonton. Pension tu parles. Elle voulait surtout avoir les mains libres pour se consacrer à sa carrière de journaliste politique et il avait bien compris qu’il ne valait guère plus qu’un caillou dans sa chaussure.  
Sois sage. Travaille bien. Arrête de fumer. Arrête la moto. Arrête de découcher. Arrête de zoner avec Poe. Range ton linge. Fais les courses. Ne bois pas. Éteins la télé. Vas en cours. Fais tes devoirs.  
Sois un autre, en somme.   
Cesse d’être Ben.  
Change.

L’oncle Luke, au moins, ne lui pourrissait pas la vie avec ses recommandations de boomer. Il était prof de philo dans le même lycée et pouvait contrôler facilement que Ben ne sèche pas les cours.  
Mais l’élève de terminale de vingt ans, de deux à trois ans plus âgé que le reste des mômes de sa classe, n’était pas à sa place entre quatre murs. Il ne pensait qu’à Soleil, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours, s’en fichait totalement à vrai dire, et se foutait d’avoir son bac.  
Il trouva l’équilibre en intégrant l'option théâtre, où il excella, et la possibilité de cumuler des points pour le bac dans cette discipline lui redonna du poil de la bête. Puisqu’il était en capacité de l’avoir, il voulait y arriver, à présent.

Et quand il aurait le bac, il quitterait la maison de l’oncle Luke et se lancerait à la recherche de Soleil.  
Le poids sur son cœur s’était allégé, alors qu’il se concentrait sur cet objectif.   
Soleil avait bien grandi, il le sentait sans avoir besoin de la voir.   
Ils partageaient des rêves, à présent. Lorsqu’il basculait dans le sommeil, son prénom au bout des lèvres, il voyait un fleuve, une ville sous le soleil, des ruelles pavées dans la fraîcheur de l’ombre. Elle était là, pétillante, brune, le visage piqué de taches de rousseur ; elle portait un jean usé, des chaussures plates, un t-shirt dévoilant une épaule. Elle avait l’air d’avoir quinze ans, peut-être seize.  
Elle ne savait pas qu’il l’observait, et silencieusement, il la suivait à travers la ville. Il avait tenté de l’appeler, de lui parler, mais elle ne l’entendait pas. Il savait que c’était elle, son cœur ne mentait pas. Poser les yeux sur Soleil, c’était comme étancher sa soif à une source d’eau fraîche. C’était naturel et juste, c’était ce à quoi son corps aspirait. Ressentait-elle la même chose ?

Dans un mois, Ben aurait son bac. Ensuite, il faudrait trouver un job, gagner de l’argent. Ça prendrait du temps ; il refusait de demander l’aide de sa mère ou celle de son oncle. Peut-être plusieurs mois ? Ensuite, il chercherait la ville dont il rêvait toutes les nuits. C’était en France… comment l’identifier ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi : écrire un chapitre dont le titre doit être "les perruches ne portent pas de mascara"


	7. Chapter 7

Plutt songeait amèrement que cette gamine avait gâché sa vie.  
Sa carrière était à son sommet, il était reconnu par ses pairs, quand Rey l’avait accusé des pires ignominies.   
Des attouchements…  
N’importe quoi.   
Il savait mieux que quiconque ce qui manquait à ses enfants : la complicité d’un parent, l’affection. Elles grandissaient seules, bien qu’en groupe, sans intimité, sans contact humain. Les humains étaient des êtres sociaux, des mammifères ; ils avaient un besoin de tendresse pour s’épanouir.   
Lui aussi, comme elles.  
Alors un câlin ? Il ne faisait de mal à personne… il faisait du bien à tout le monde. Il constatait leurs progrès de séance en séance. Ces enfants avaient besoin d’amour, comme lui.  
Il était si seul…  
Et puis les grandes, de vraies petites femmes, avec leurs seins tendres et leurs longues jambes, leurs airs boudeurs. Elles en jouaient. Elles aimaient ça ! Ça faisait partie de leur apprentissage, du passage à l’âge adulte, de tester leur séduction sur un homme mûr comme lui. Elles provoquaient, cherchaient à le faire réagir.  
Il n’était qu’humain, après tout.  
Et à présent, il était moins qu’humain, interdit de travailler et de circuler par la faute d’une petite allumeuse qui avait frotté ses fesses contre lui séance après séance pour ensuite lui reprocher de ne pas être insensible à ses charmes.  
Interdit d’approcher des enfants. Condamné à vivre dans l’opprobre. Par la faute de Rey.  
Petite pute.

Petite pute.  
Finn regardait s’éloigner Rey, seule dans l’obscurité.  
Oh elle pouvait pleurer, elle ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à elle-même. Quand elle s’était présentée au MacDo, avec son air innocent et son CV en main, il l’avait tout de suite trouvée jolie.  
Elle avait quelque chose de boudeur, de fragile, de terriblement sensuel. Et le pire c’était qu’il ne savait pas si elle était consciente de son effet sur les hommes. Est-ce qu’elle le faisait exprès ? Tout était tellement cliché… l’orpheline fragile, l’innocente qui ne connaît rien du monde, une vraie princesse à protéger. Rêveuse, presque femme-enfant.  
Il lui avait enseigné le métier, avait appris à la connaître. Elle était charmante, et non, elle ne faisait pas exprès. Elle avait eu une vie pourrie, voilà tout. Rien n’était calculé.  
Attentive et soigneuse, elle s’était rapidement rendue indispensable dans le restaurant. Pas de famille, pas d’enfants… elle était toujours disponible pour les shifts nocturnes et les remplacements de dernière minute.  
Elle avait un rire clair, des taches de rousseur et un regard qui se perdait dans les brumes de ses pensées plusieurs fois par jour. Rey rêvait éveillée.  
Elle avait accepté avec plaisir de sortir au cinéma avec lui.  
Elle avait accepté avec plaisir d’aller boire un verre tous les deux.  
Rey parlait de sa vie au foyer et des histoire de la pension, les amies, les surveillantes, le psychologue pédophile ; elle écoutait Finn parler de sa famille nombreuse, du petit appartement où ils s’entassaient à six et de l’argent que ce job rapportait pour nourrir ses frères.   
Pas assez de famille pour elle, trop pour lui… ils étaient symétriques. Ils se complétaient bien.  
Elle riait de bon cœur à ses blagues, mais son sourire s’était figé lorsqu’il avait posé la main sur sa cuisse. Elle s’était glacée, avait reculé.  
Le traumatisme, bien sûr. Le psychologue pédophile. Elle ne voulait pas qu’on la touche, c’était évident, ce n’était pas contre lui. S’il se montrait assez doux et patient, il l’aiderait à surmonter son blocage.  
Les choses s’étaient détériorées à partir de là, et Finn n’avait pas compris quand la situation lui avait échappé. Il croyait qu’il était son ami. Il s’était excusé de l’avoir touchée, il avait expliqué qu’il attendrait.  
Mais Rey le rejetait en bloc. "J’en aime un autre", avait-elle dit.  
Un autre ?  
Mais quel autre ? Depuis six mois qu’ils se fréquentaient, il savait qu’elle ne fréquentait personne. Elle n’avait pas de projets, pas de colocataires, pas de réseaux sociaux, pas de loisirs. Elle passait tout son temps sur internet et à la bibliothèque, à chercher quelque chose sur google street view.  
– Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
– Non, ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi. Je ne suis… pas libre.

Quelle phrase fumeuse. Finn en avait été blessé. D’abord déçu, il en avait rougi d’humiliation. Ça faisait six mois qu’il se montrait doux, et patient, et délicat, le seul à prêter attention à cette fille, et qu’elle riait à son bras et acceptait toutes ses propositions de sortie, mais “elle n’était pas libre” ?  
Et sa façon de remonter ses cheveux sur sa nuque, ce n’était pas pour l’allumer peut-être, avec ses attitudes de poupée innocente ?  
Et ses t-shirts au col tombant sur une épaule, et ses jupes, et ses jeans ? Il s’était montré plus que patient. Il était un mec bien, un mec gentil. Il l’avait écoutée pendant des heures, l’avait consolée quand elle était triste, l’avait laissée pleurer sur son épaule sans esquisser un geste pour la toucher.  
Et elle n’était pas libre ?  
Elle était libre, il le savait bien. Et elle s’était payé sa tête.

A la fin du service, ce vendredi soir, il avait proposé de la raccompagner chez elle, comme ils le faisaient souvent, mais Rey avait refusé.  
– Ne sois pas stupide, avait-il insisté. Tu ne vas pas traverser la ville seule, à pieds, avec ce décolleté là. Il va t’arriver des bricoles.

Rey avait rougi, remonté le col de son t-shirt trop ample.  
– Laisse moi passer, avait-elle soufflé comme il se tenait devant la porte.  
– Je t’aime, Rey. Ça fait des mois que je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Sors avec moi ?  
– Non. Je te l’ai dit : j’en aime un autre.

Son regard était froid. Finn perdit patience.  
– Mais c’est quoi ton problème ! T’étais bien contente que je te paie des verres, des places de ciné, que je preste avec toi le soir, que je porte des cartons, que je reste ranger avec toi alors que mon shift était fini… T’as bien profité de moi, et maintenant tu m’envoies chier comme ça ? Tu joues les innocentes mais t’es une putain d’allumeuse, Rey !

La gifle résonna dans le restaurant vide. Finn vit rouge, et réagit vite. Il saisit le poignet de la jeune femme et la repoussa contre le mur.  
– C’est ça que tu veux ? Un mec dominant ? 

Et sans attendre de réponse, il plaquait sa bouche sur la sienne, écrasant son sein de la main gauche. Rey gémit, se défendit et soudain Finn poussa un cri et recula vivement. Elle lui avait mordu la lèvre jusqu’au sang et profitant de cette seconde de sidération, elle le contourna et s’enfuit hors du MacDo éteint.  
– Petite pute ! lui cria Finn alors qu’elle s’éloignait. T’es virée !

Elle était virée mais elle s’en foutait.   
Après des mois de recherches laborieuses sur internet, elle avait trouvé la rue de son rêve, ce matin avant de venir travailler. C’était une ruelle du vieux Lyon : les façades ne laissaient pas place au doute et le fleuve, c’était le Rhône, ou la Saône… à vérifier.  
Finn le “nice-guy” était déjà derrière elle.

Bientôt, elle trouverait Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exercice du jour : raconter l'histoire du point de vue d'un.e antagoniste.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle avait emménagé dans un petit appartement mansardé du vieux Lyon où elle se trouvait seule et - contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire- soulagée de l'être, lorsque les vifs rayons du soleil matinal glissèrent par l'unique fenêtre de sa petite chambre sur son visage encore embrumé des restes de son sommeil, et bien que caressant l'idée de se recoucher aussi sec et de faire une grasse matinée longuement méritée, Rey s'étira voluptueusement dans la lueur poussiéreuse et orangée de l'aube naissante, toute en éclats d'or et de perle, qui s'étirait sur son dessus de lit et lui chauffait les joues, la jeune femme à présent envahie par la certitude réconfortante que sa vie, qu'elle avait subie plus que vécue jusqu'alors, allait prendre un tour décisif dans les heures à venir ; cette certitude indescriptible, indéfinissable, comme issue de son curieux lien télépathique avec le mystérieux Kyloren, l'homme au regard si vulnérable dont l'espérance de la seule existence la rendait heureuse, et qui s'épanouissait au creux de son ventre, comme une vague chaude et sucrée, balayant ses inquiétudes et ses angoisses les plus violentes.

Bien que n'ayant pas dormi la nuit dernière, trop excité à l'idée d'être si près du but qu'il poursuivait sans relâche depuis tant d'années -depuis toute une vie-, et les muscles endoloris de courbatures provoquées autant par l'effort physique auquel il se contraignait quotidiennement que par l'absence d'un sommeil réparateur dont il se privait délibérément, Ben se leva à la même heure que Rey, bien que l'un comme l'autre ignorent tout de cette étrange coïncidence ; mais pouvait-on vraiment oser parler de coïncidence, sachant que la Force par un jeu dont elle avait le secret, ayant lié leurs âmes dès leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient grandi au rythme des battements de coeur l'un de l'autre, connectés à travers l'espace et le temps, ignorant jusqu'à leurs vrais noms, mais ressentant chaque émotion de leur étrange partenaire avec une violence et une réalité telle qu'ils en demeuraient soudain pantelants, comme abasourdis : Ben et Rey, Rey et Ben, tous deux les faces d'une même pièce malgré leur différence d'âge, de tempérament et d'éducation, ayant grandi loin de l'autre dans la souffrance de cette absence, se tenaient désormais sans le savoir à quelques kilomètres à peine, chacun sur une berge de la Saône.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exercice du jour : UNE SEULE (trèèèèèès longue) PHRASE.  
> Bon j'en ai fait deux, une pour Rey et une pour Ben.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey descendit dans la rue avec le sentiment diffus que cette journée serait salutaire. Elle ne travaillait pas ce dimanche matin, soulagée de prendre un peu de repos après une semaine harassante au restaurant où elle était employée. 

Elle acheta un café à emporter au macdo. C’était moins classe que de se rendre au starbucks, mais c’était aussi plus à portée de sa bourse. Suivant son instinct, elle marcha sans y prêter attention jusqu’au vieux Lyon, traversa la Saône par la passerelle du palais de justice. Elle prendrait une glace, tout à l’heure, quand le soleil serait haut.

Sur un panneau d’affichage libre, une feuille A4 jaune attira son attention. Elle était passée devant sans la voir mais revint sur ses pas, comme avec la sensation d’avoir loupé une info importante. Le message disait : 

> SOLEIL
> 
> Où es-tu
> 
> Je n’oublie pas ton regard
> 
> Dans l’orphelinat
> 
> BEN

  
C’était un drôle de Haïku. A présent qu’elle avait pris conscience de la présence de cette affichette, elle la voyait partout ; sur les poteaux de circulation, sur les murs. Quelqu’un avait dû passer la nuit à les coller à travers la ville.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle visée ?

Ce document ne s’adressait pas spécifiquement à elle. “Soleil où es tu” pouvait vouloir dire des milliers de choses. Et le prénom “Ben” ne lui évoquait rien, sinon…

Elle se prit à rêver que Kyloren s’appelle Ben. Il lui fallait un vrai prénom, elle avait toujours su ce que surnom était provisoire. Est-ce qu’il avait un surnom pour elle ? 

Soleil ?

Prenait-elle ses désirs pour des réalités ?

  
Elle n’aurait pas prêté foi aux élucubrations tout droit sorties de son cerveau frustré par quinze ans d’absence et d’attente, s’il n’y avait pas eu cette phrase en plein milieu : _je n’oublie pas ton regard, dans l’orphelinat._

C’était une phrase qu’elle aurait pu écrire elle-même.

Elle n’oublierait jamais le regard du garçon dont elle avait eu la vision, un soir d’hiver froid et silencieux, alors que la pluie battait les carreaux du dortoir. 

Elle l‘avait vu, assis sur son lit, si près qu’elle aurait pu le toucher. Et dans ces yeux il y avait ce mélange de stupeur et d’adoration qui la hantait depuis. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais le mirage s’était estompé comme elle tendait la main vers lui.

  
Le coeur de Rey battait fort et elle se retourna, comme si elle s’était attendue à ce que Kyloren apparaisse derrière elle.Ses yeux sondaient la rue, les promeneurs matinaux. Quelqu’un d’autre prêtait-il attention à ces affichettes, était-ce un événement organisé par la mairie ?

Il fallait qu’elle réponde, qu’elle inscrive sur les affichettes quelque chose de suffisamment spécifique pour que Kyloren (Ben?) ne puisse douter de son identité, s’il tombait sur elle. Ou alors simplement, son numéro de téléphone ?

Mais quel était le risque de recevoir des photos non-sollicitées et des messages désagréables ? Elle sentait qu’elle effleurait un moment charnière dans sa vie ; et n’avait pas envie de le gâcher avec du harcèlement téléphonique. 

  
Finalement, ne trouvant rien d’assez symbolique et succint à rédiger, elle inscrivit soigneusement sur chacune des affichettes qu’elle releva le long de sa promenade : “place du gouvernement”.

C’était une petite place fraîche dans le vieux Lyon, où elle pourrait acheter une glace en attendant l’apparition de Kyloren - si c’était bien Kyloren le messager.

* * *

Ben avait passé la nuit à coller les affiches ; ce n’était pas une tâche qu’on faisait en plein jour, le risque d’être pincé par la police était trop élevé - l’affichage sauvage étant évidemment interdit. Il avait agi par instinct, comme toujours, et n’avait pas réfléchi vraiment aux étapes suivantes. Soleil trouverait ses affiches, et ensuite quoi ?

Peut-être qu’elle mettrait en place un stratagème avec un masque de Zorro, comme dans Amélie Poulain ? Peut-être qu’elle ne ferait pas le lien et se détournerait des affichettes avec un haussement d’épaules. Peut-être qu’elle ne marcherait pas dans Lyon cette semaine, qu’elle était en vacances à la Baule, et que le message tomberait à l’eau. 

Puis il eut une autre angoisse, plus terrifiante encore : et si elle trouvait le message, mais choisissait de ne pas donner suite ? Il s’était toujours imaginé que Soleil ressentait la même chose que lui, cette passion dévorante et invraisemblable pour un être dont il ignorait tout. Il n’avait jamais eu de petite amie, jamais touché une fille parce que la seule qui comptait pour lui, c’était Elle. Mais si ça n’avait pas été réciproque ? Après tout, n’était-il pas habitué à décevoir tout le monde ? Son père qui ne voulait pas d’enfant. Sa mère, qui ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Son oncle, qui ne s’intéressait pas à lui… Toute sa vie, il avait été une sorte de vilain petit canard, ne trouvant dans le regard de son entourage que cette expression désabusée et ironique “je le savais”, quand il n’était pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Finalement, il avait travaillé à ne pas les décevoir… dans sa médiocrité. Au moins, tout le monde était en terrain connu. Ben était médiocre, comme convenu, ça évitait les surprises. 

Et si Soleil partageait cette opinion et le trouvait décevant, elle aussi, comme tous les autres ?

  
Il savait qu’elle était radieuse, qu’elle illuminait le monde autour d’elle. 

Elle aurait rencontré quelqu’un, un homme intelligent avec une carrière, quelqu’un comme elle le méritait, qui pourrait la rendre heureuse. 

Pas un minable comme lui, cumulant les petits boulots, vivotant dans une colocation miteuse et n’ayant aucun projet d’avenir. Soleil poserait sur lui des yeux vaguement désolés, le même regard que sa mère, et s’en irait main dans la main avec Docteur Machin, avocat.

  
Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu’il vit l’inscription au bic sur les affichettes dans la rue Saint Jean. Etait-ce elle ? Lui donnait-elle rendez-vous ? Depuis combien d’heures attendait-elle place du gouvernement ?

Serait-elle encore là quand il arriverait ? Il pressa le pas mais fut ralenti par une procession de jongleurs costumés qui bloquaient la circulation. Le soleil était haut en ce week-end de pâques, la foule était dense, et Ben serra les dents. Ballons, confettis, tambours, et des mascottes géantes qui saluaient la foule et posaient avec les enfants.. La place du gouvernement n’était qu’à quelques centaines de mètres mais il ne voyait pas comment en approcher. Il fallut contourner le cracheur de feu autour duquel un cordon de sécurité avait été mis en place, empêchant tout à fait le passage. 

  
Son coeur battait plus fort que les tambours, alors que faisant un détour par les ruelles adjacentes, il déboucha enfin sur la place du gouvernement.

C’est alors qu’il la reconnut, sans doute possible. Elle était comme auréolée d’or, une glace à la main, souriant devant le spectacle des animaux géants qui faisaient la ronde sur la place.

– Soleil ! s’écria-t-il, mais sa voix fut couverte par le raffut de la fête. Soleil !

On tira un cordon devant lui, pour dégager la place aux jongleurs. Ben se débattit :

– Non non non! Laissez moi passer ! Je dois traverser !

  
Mais impuissant, il vit Soleil tourner les épaules et s’éloigner de la place au bras d’un forain qui l’entraînait. Ben sourit amèrement. Il avait toujours su que ça se passerait ainsi, qu’elle lui échapperait à cause d’un autre. Mais celui-là n’était pas avocat ni médecin, il portait de longues oreilles en fourrure et une petite queue blanche sur le derrière.

Ben soupira.

– Je ne savais pas que ce serait un lapin.

(à suivre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> défi du jour : terminer le chapitre par la phrase "je ne savais pas que ça serait un lapin".  
> Et celle-là a été tordue à intégrer à ma story XD


	10. Chapter 10

Emportée par le lapin qui devait libérer l’espace au centre de la place, Rey s’éloigna de quelques pas dans une ruelle adjacente. Ça l’ennuyait de ne pas rester sur place. Et si Kyloren trouvait son message et la cherchait ?  
Elle se retourna, sonda la foule de ses yeux inquiets, mais ne vit rien au-delà de la ronde des animaux. La fête battait son plein au son de la fanfare, des espiègleries des clowns et des rires des enfants.  
Soudain, le froid la frappa, et elle crut d’abord que le soleil venait de passer derrière un nuage. Mais il s’agissait d’autre chose, comme elle le comprit lorsqu’elle ressentit une immense tristesse l’envahir, une détresse presque, et que son coeur lui cria “reviens”.  
Elle se retourna.  
“Reviens”  
La place envahie par la foule ne lui permettait de distinguer personne, mais elle sut alors que Kyloren s’y était perdu. Cet appel désesperé venait de lui, sans aucun doute possible.  
Rey plissa les yeux, mais ne distinguant rien, monta debout sur un banc pour s’arracher à la cohue.  
C’est alors qu’elle le vit.

Debout sur le banc, en face, à l’autre bout de la place, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et au regard triste. Une aura argentée paraissait l’auréoler, comme si la lune le nimbait de sa lumière, malgré le plein jour.

Le ramdam des tambours devint diffus, étouffé comme dans un rêve ; la foule bigarrée disparut en une masse multicolore aux contours indistincts. Il ne restait plus qu’eux deux, chacun dressé au-dessus des hommes, chacun figé dans sa contemplation muette.

Rey n’osait plus bouger, savourant chaque seconde de cet instant qu’elle avait tant attendu. Elle l’avait reconnu tout de suite : il avait bien grandi depuis sa vision, des années plus tôt, dans l’orphelinat, mais il n’avait pas changé. Le même regard intense, les mêmes épaules, le même visage étrange, un peu trop long, constellé de grains de beauté. Rey songea qu’il ne devait pas être beau, à proprement parler, selon les critères usuels des gens.  
Quels gens ? Au diable les gens. A ses yeux, il n’existait pas de plus bel homme. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent et des larmes lui brûlèrent les cils, alors qu’elle reprenait son souffle, fascinée. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine.  
– Kyloren... Murmura-t-elle.

– Soleil… souffla Ben, immobile face à la place.  
Il était monté sur un banc pour tenter de suivre son Soleil des yeux aussi longtemps que possible, et réfléchit à la meilleure action à prendre : contourner la place pour la rattraper dans une ruelle ? Forcer le passage ? Les deux options comportaient le risque de la perdre, et il ne s’en sentait pas la force. Elle s’éloignait, prête à disparaître, et Ben sentit la panique le gagner. “Reviens !” Hurla-t-il silencieusement, désespérément, comme une prière muette.  
Elle se figea, parut regarder autour d’elle, et alors, revint sur ses pas. L’espoir revint, une bouffée de chaleur dans sa poitrine, alors que Soleil s’approchait de nouveau de la place. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, minuscule silhouette luisant d’une aura dorée, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Pas encore.  
Ben retint son souffle. L’avait-elle entendu ? Ou simplement senti sa détresse ?  
Soleil se hissa à son tour sur un banc et redressa la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le mouvement de la foule, à ses pieds, s’estompa brusquement, telle une danse de fourmis insignifiantes. Ces fourmis finiraient par s’éloigner, mais Soleil resterait, toujours.  
Ben prit le temps de l’admirer, contemplant pour la première fois son visage, les yeux dans les yeux : des boucles brunes tombaient sur ses épaules, des tâches de rousseur piquaient ses pommettes. Sa merveille.  
De manière surprenante, le temps leur appartenait désormais. Il sourit, un sourire lumineux, un sourire de bonheur et de soulagement, soudain comblé et épanoui, débordant d’une sérénité nouvelle.  
Soleil lui rendit son sourire, et il vit alors qu’elle pleurait.  
– Oh non, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas… souffla-t-il, et du revers de la main, il essuya les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues.  
En face, Soleil s’essuya les yeux, elle aussi, riant à travers ses larmes.  
Il ne ressentait qu’une soulagement immense, une joie sans bornes et un amour dévorant qui lui enflamma les joues, et ne sut pas s’il s’agissait de ses sentiments à lui, ou des siens à elle.  
Leurs sensations leur échappaient, se confondaient, amplifiant l’une et l’autre leurs émotions réciproques. 

Sur la place, la ronde s’acheva enfin et la foule se dispersa en suivant les forains qui s’éloignaient en direction de la vieille ville. Le calme revint, plongea la place dans le silence.  
Kyloren et Soleil descendirent des bancs sur lesquels ils se tenaient et s’approchèrent l’un de l’autre, lentement, le coeur battant. La peur et le doute avaient cédé la place à un sentiment d’appartenance, une sérénité apaisante qui gonflait leur coeur du bonheur si simple, et si naturel, de se retrouver. 

Kyloren tendit la main et Soleil vint la saisir, le laissant l’attirer à lui. Elle sourit de nouveau, sans mot dire, alors qu’il prenait son visage en coupe et déposait délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
C’était doux et chaud et elle s’abandonna, s’accrochant à sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, alors que dans leurs coeurs et leurs âmes leur mystérieuse connexion éclosait enfin. Une fleur assoiffée retrouvant sa fraîcheur et ses couleurs, s’épanouissant à la lumière, inondant le monde de son parfum délicat ; ainsi se déployait leur lien, deux âmes soeurs déchirées qui retrouvaient l’autre moitié d’elles-mêmes.  
Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, lentement, savourant leurs lèvres et la sensation unique de leur âmes enfin accomplies, indifférents au brouhaha du monde autour d’eux. Plus rien ne saurait les atteindre, désormais.  
Lorsqu’ils se détachèrent, après de longues minutes à se délecter de leurs bouches, Soleil sourit timidement, le front appuyé contre celui de son Kyloren, dont elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée.  
– Je m’appelle Rey, murmura-t-elle.  
– Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne pas utiliser les verbes bateaux suivants : AVOIR, ETRE, FAIRE, ALLER, DIRE, POUVOIR.  
> (sauf comme auxiliaires : elle avait grandi, elle allait partir.)


	11. Chapter 11

Ensemble. A jamais. Ils se contemplaient. Rey eut un frémissement. Ben lui prit la main. Ils étaient tous les deux intimidés.   
– Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?  
– Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ?  
Ben sourit et hocha la tête, soudain très rouge.   
Rey pleine d’une assurance inhabituelle l’entraîna derrière elle. Elle n’habitait pas très loin mais le trajet prit longtemps... Assoiffés l’un de l’autre, ils ne cessaient de s’embrasser.   
Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en bas de son immeuble, ils étaient essoufflés mais heureux.   
Ces deux là n’avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ! Emportés par leur passion, leurs corps parleraient pour eux et leurs mains feraient le reste.  
Rey n’avait pas encore atteint son lit que Ben lui avait déjà retiré son t-shirt. La bouche du jeune homme était partout sur elle : sur ses lèvres, mais aussi sur ses seins.  
Leurs caresses venaient naturellement, et bien qu’elle n’ait aucune expérience, Rey ne ressentait pas de honte. Tout en Ben était parfait pour elle : son âme, son corps, son coeur, sa tendresse et ses baisers éperdus. Elle l’embrassa fiévreusement à son tour, émerveillée de le toucher enfin et s’adonnant avec délices à la sensualité.

Ce fut leur première fois à tous les deux, entre tendres maladresses et désir enflammé, mais ils s’aimèrent avec passion.

Enfiévrés, ils ne quittèrent pas la chambre de la journée, faisant l’amour sans cesse et apprenant enfin à vraiment se connaître. C’était une telle libération, un tel soulagement, de pouvoir se toucher l’un l’autre, et se parler librement, face à face… Ainsi, pour la première fois de leurs courtes vies, ils n’avaient pas l’impression qu’il leur manquait une partie d’eux-mêmes.   
La fusion de leurs corps avait complété celle de leurs âmes, et leurs coeurs battaient à l’unisson, résonnant dans la quiétude de la chambre.

Ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés et n’auraient plus jamais à l’être : après une vie à s’attendre, Rey et Ben s’étaient trouvés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrainte du jour : écrire des phrases de plus en plus longues.  
> un mot, puis deux mots, puis trois mots, puis quatre mots, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous lisez du Reylo en français ?  
> Rejoignez nous sur Discord : https://discord.gg/jhN5WZv
> 
> On parle de Reylo, on se commente les uns les autres, on partage nos fanarts et nos memes préferés et on se prompte pour des fanfics.


End file.
